Nowhere Left To Run
by Newtie
Summary: Only boys live in Group A. Until 13 year old Annie enters the Maze. She is like the sister all the Gladers wanted, until a nearly dead boy shows up. Stranger, people start coming from the Maze, each with a clue to getting out. Will they make it? Or will they be stuck in the Maze with nowhere to run? NO TERESA! Thomas is in this and it is in the Glade. Not a love story...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

A TMR Fanfiction by Newtie

*****Same Maze as Thomas...no Teresa. Thomas takes Teresa's place for some of this. Also based of MY picture of the BOOK and some taken from the movie... I will update one time a week. Keep in mind my OC is really young.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Maze Runner or any characters but my OC, Annie.**

I groan and wince. My head hurts. Bad. And I'm soaking wet. This gets my attention and I open my eyes. Darkness. A loud rattling sound that sounds like old gears fills the room. I wince and fumble into a sitting position, my head still throbbing terribly. I sit there for a second, squinting and looking into the darkness. I reach my hand up to my hair and feel it. Two braids on each side. French braided maybe? I put my hand dow on the cold floor and move so I'm sitting on my knees.

"What the h*ll?" I whisper to myself. With a lurch, I'm thrown against the wall. The room I'm in flies upwards, really fast. I throw my arms out against the wall and yelp. I have to get out of here. Oh my gods, where am I? I draw my knees to my chest and shakily push myself up. I stumble to the side a couple of times. I have to find the light switch or button to open the elevator. It has to be an elevator. What else moves up so fast and is made of smooth metal? My hand slides along the wall, feeling for a lightswitch. I stay as quiet as possible, just in case. My heart beats unnaturally fast as I take a step away from the wall. I take another step, my hands outstretched. I wave my hands blindly, trying to find something. Anything really. My foot hits something and I trip over it, falling into a bunch of crates, sacks, and boxes. I make a loud thud and knock some stuff over, banging my side and my elbow. So much for being quiet. The elevator lurches to the side and I slide over a little. Sitting in between two wooden boxes, I try to control my breathing. Ragged breaths come out of my mouth. Where am I? I try to think, but I can't remember. I furrow my brow, trying to remember anything. Nothing. I can't remember anything about myself or my past life. My parents? Nope. What I look like, my friends, my school, my house, travels, clothes, siblings, all gone. I can't remember anything. My eyes water and tears spill down my cheeks as I start to sob. I don't care who finds me anymore. Let them come. Oh my god. Am I dead? The thought occurs to me. Panic and dread settle over me and I sob louder, my head pounding, chest heaving, and hot tears flooding down my face. Who am I? My head throbs as I remember something. Annie. Annie! That's my name! I wipe away my tears. The rest will come back as soon as I can find a way out and a hospital. I just have amnesia. I slow my breathing and the tears slow. Despite my stinging elbow, i push myself up, listening to the never ending creaks of the elevator. Standing now, I slowly shuffle around the elevator. Small. Very small. Maybe eight feet by eight feet? It is an elevator, good. Bad? There's not a way out of it. I take a deep breath as the stinging tears threaten to spill. I have to escape. I have to know where I am and who put me here. I slide down into a corner by the boxes and such. To pass the time, I think up theories to why I'm here. Kidnapped? Jail? No and no. I feel young. I don't remember how old I am but I feel young. I can't be that old. Maybe fifteen? I don't know but I feel like I'm wrong. I rest my head against the cold metal wall and wait. Whoever put me here must want me to live. I have all this stuff in here. Some of it it bound to be food and water. I would check but my head stings painfully, like a migraine. The strangest part of this is that I know a lot about the world. I can picture snow falling, trains running, and people walking. Every "memory" of people I have, all the faces are blocked out. Fuzzy. I know common things, but nothing personal. I don't even know my last name. Sitting criss-cross, I think. Maybe if I yell for help? There has to be people on the other side. I stand up again and open my mouth.

"Hello?" I call. My voice echoes around the room, sounding young and high-pitched. Frightened. "Hello? Help me! Help! I'm trapped! Anybody? Please help me! Please!" I yell, getting more frantic each time. I bang on the walls, wishing I could see. Oh my god. Am I blind? Oh my gods.

Suddenly, the elevator slams to a stop. The momentum pushes me to the floor. Panting, I crawl into a corner.

"Hello?" I ask. No response. The creaking and squeaking of gears is gone, leaving me in silence. Did someone hear me? Frightened, tears roll down my cheeks. I sit in silence, my head in my lap, hiding behind the boxes I fell onto. Afraid, I quietly put some sacks on top of me, hiding myself from view. It's hot and stuffy under here, and I still can't see. I breathe as quiet as possible. Tears still roll down my face. Suddenly, a loud lurch comes from above me. I squeeze my eyes shut. I hear voices. They all mix together loudly talking and yelling. I furrow my brow and open one eye. Mistake. The roof has opened to reveal sunlight so bright I can't see. I shut my eyes and turn my head away from the hole I was peering out from. I can hear the voice clearer now. I try to make out what they're saying.

"Bets he'll be a Slopper?"

"Slinthead can't do that I reckon."

"Bloody h*ll just shut up shuck face!"

"Where is the chunk of klunk?"

"Hiding I suppose."

"Pipe down shucks!" A loud male voice bellows. I am breathing hard now, my heart pounding and head whirling. I can't go out there. Oh gods no. No. Oh my god! I don't even know half the words they're saying!

"Get it together Annie." I scold myself quietly. The voices from above quiet down to mumbling. I open my eyes wide when I hear the next voice.

"Newt, do the honors and go get the Greenie." The same loud voice commands. The elevator shakes as someone jumps down into it. The talking from the top loudens. Sweating, I put my hands over my ears and close my eyes. Don't find me. These people don't seem nice. Where the h*ll am I? A prison? The footsteps come closer to me.

"Greenie...? Hey where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are." A British voice calls softly. It creeps me out. I open my eyes and peer out my hole. The boy looks up.

"Ain't nobody down here, Alby!" The boy, Newt, calls up.

"Keep looking then!" The same voice from before yells down.

"Stupid klunk-face." Newt says, then curses. He walks until all I can see are his feet. The sack is jerked off my head and all I see is blinding light.

"Gotcha." Newt announces. Panicking and hyperventilating, I scream. He grabs my arm and pulls me up. I shake off his hand and I fall to the ground. I crawl away from him.

"Please don't hurt me! Please! Help! Someone help!" I scream the second part, my voice shaking, looking at the boy with wide eyes. Tears start up again. He stares at me in awe.

"It's a girl!" He announces over the loud yells from the top. Everyone goes silent.

"Please just leave me alone." I sniff. He takes a step towards me. I recoil from his outstretched hand.

"Don't touch me!" I snarl at him. He draws away his hand.

"Newt! I'm coming down! You better not be messing with us, slinthead. And not a word from any of you. Back away from the Box." Alby commands. Shaking, and squinting, I look at the boy. He has blonde hair that falls into his brown eyes. Tall. Very tall. 5'9 feet? He's wearing jeans and a white shirt with white tennis shoes. Alby jumps down into the box with a loud bang. He is the single most scary person I can imagine. He is around 6'3 with dark skin and a buzz cut. He's wearing a blue shirt with cargo pants and green lace up boots. He looks at me, then Newt.

"Shuck." He says. I look nervously between the two, hugging my knees and crying.

"I know. What're the Creators doing? Three years without a girl, Alby. Then her." Newt states, pointing at me. They looks at me for a moment. I probably look pathetic. Crying and shaking. But I'm so scared I don't know what to do.

"Hey there, girly." Alby says awkwardly. I blink at him. What? He advances on me, getting closer. I scoot away from him. I scoot to the side, onto the flower sacks. I shake my head in a panicy way.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't know why I'm here! Just don't hurt me! Please! I just want to remember!" I cry. Alby looks over at Newt. They seem to make up their minds. My mind in a frenzy, I look around. A knife. I see a very big knife in an open crate. I eye it, inching towards it slowly.

"Alright. Come on, girl! We aren't going to hurt you!" Alby says impatiently.

"Go away." I demand, my voice shaking. Alby looks at Newt who rolls his eyes. While they're looking at each other, I lunge for the knife.

"Oh no you don't!" Newt cries. I scream as he grabs my ankle. I twist around, now holding the knife. I slash the air around me, daring them to come closer. Newt's grip on my ankle tightens.

"Let go of me, or I swear to god I'll cut off your hand." I say, deathly calm. The tears have stopped for a bit. He slowly releases my ankle, and I quickly jump up, standing on the crates. I point my knife at them.

"Stay away from me." I command them. Alby sighs, deciding.

"Okay. Winston, stay up there with a rope ready so we can get back up. Throw some down as well." He says, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Alby, we can't! She's a girl! And young one at that! She's already-" Newt starts.

"-Yes we can. Greenie want to play the hard way? Fine. Ain't getting no special treatment for now." Alby declares. A boy drops down a coil of rope. Alby picks it up and in rolls it.

"Shanks up there, get back to work! NOW!" Alby screams. I hear boys protesting as they shuffle away. He looks at me.

"Put down the knife." Alby tells me. "Last chance." Newt offers. My mind is abuzz with everything that is happening. All the strange things going on. But every nerve in my body is telling me to run, fight, and stay away from them.

"Please leave me alone." I beg. "I'll put down the knife." I offer. Alby runs his free hand over his head.

"You have to come up though." Alby negotiates. I shake my head, my braids swinging against my neck.

"No." I respond, terrified. Newt sighs.

"Fine then Greenie." He sighs, looking at Alby. He holds up three fingers. I take it to mean they're counting to three. I tense up.

"Three!" Alby says. The unexpected skipping of one and two throw me off guard as Newt lunges towards me. I swing the knife blindly. It cuts Newt's arm lightly. He winces and yelps as he grabs my wrist. I try to slap him with my other hand, but Alby grabs that wrist.

"Let me go! Stop it! Stop! Let go of me! Please! Just let me go!" I shriek at the top of my lungs, trying to get my hands out of their grip. I scream and kick my legs, struggling. Alby takes the knife from my hand and winces at the blood on the blade. He drops it on the ground and takes my hand from Newt, restraining it.

"Let me go you jerk! Stupid a*s idiot! Let me go!"I screech as he puts my hands behind my back, ignoring the fact I'm kicking his shins with all my might. He pins me against him. I guess I'm tiny compared to him. I can't be more than 5'4.

"Alright there, Newt?" He asks. Newt nods, covering the bleeding gash.

"Bloody brilliant. Lemme tie up her hands real quick, then we can be done." Newt says, bending over. His cut drips blood. He walks towards us. I glare at him. He looks sympathetic and I wonder, yet again, how old I am and what I look like.

"Don't you touch me! Stay away!" I cry, kicking at him. He dodges my dirty white tennis shoes and Alby allows him to tie up my hands. The rope is tight and cuts into my skin.

"Great. Now how do we get her back up?" Alby asks, looking up. Newt applies pressure to his wound.

"I dunno, but I have to get to the shucking med-jacks." Newt says. He glares at me and I feel bad for a second. I look back down at the floor.

"Send down the rope, Winston!" Alby calls. A rope falls down a few seconds later. Newt grabs on and is pulled up. I can hear a quiet conversation at the top before the rope falls back down again.

"Can I trust you to get pulled up, Greenie?" He asks me. I nod, anxious to be untied.

"I'm gonna untie you, but no funny business. I'll be up there waiting for you. You're a girl so I'm trusting you. Ok?" Alby asks me.

"Ok." I respond quietly. Alby lets go of me and I stumble away from him. He surveys me for a moment before picking up the knife from the ground. I unconsciously take a step back. Alby rolls his eyes and walks to the back of me.

"I ain't gonna hurt you, girl. Speaking of, what's your name?" He asks me. I can hear the sound of ropes being cut. They fall away from my wrists and I quickly move away from Alby, rubbing my wrists. I tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear, glancing at the color. Blonde. I meet Alby's gaze and make up my mind before answering him.

"Annie." I whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I'm dedicated to the story and hope to keep it going, just for fun! Don't forget to comment, follow, and like! I appreciate anything you have to say, especially** **critiques! Thanks to all the lovely people who are supporting this story!**

**InvisibleSoul4-** Thank you for being the first person to comment! I'm glad you are enjoying this so far! Chuck/Annie will start in a few chapters...yay! I need a ship name...ideas?

**Guest-** Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!

**May A Chance-** I was trying to do something different like this...especially because my OC is so young. Thank you for reviewing!

**AwesomeGirl**\- Thanks! I'll be updating every week because of school, but I'll update every few days in the summer! I'm happy everyone recognizes the Chuck/OC. I wasn't sure how readers would respond... Thanks for reviewing! (And reading!)

Alby calls for me from the top of the box.

"Climb on up!" He calls. I grab onto the rope Alby climbed up on, my hands shaking slightly. My adrenaline has gone down, leaving me exhausted. I take ahold of the rope and pull myself up a little, struggling. My arms burning, I heave myself about halfway up the rope, trying not to slide down. I reach up to grab the rope again and slip. I fall about eight feet back onto the floor. I land hard on my butt, rolling back a little. My checks flush bright red. I can't even climb a stupid rope?! I have to be the most un-athletic person ever. I can hear Alby laughing at me from above. I use my elbow to wipe off the sweat. Alby peers over the edge along with another boy. They both are laughing at me. I clamber up, irritated. Not funny, at all. I'm not athletic apparently.

"Stop laughing at me and help me up!" I demand over the laughter. I put my hands on my hips and glare up at them.

"Fine. Just grab onto the rope and we can pull you up." The other boy says. Good. I grab onto the rope again. Slowly, they pull me up. I feel like my arms are being pulled out of their sockets from hanging on. My white shirt pulls up to show the waistband of my beige cargo pants. If only I knew what my face looked like. Alby grabs my wrists and pulls me over the edge. My stomach scrapes the edge of the metal, hurting it. I wince. I sit up on the edge of the elevator and roll back my aching shoulders. I squint rough the sun and see Alby and a boy with black hair and bad acne looking down at me.

"Alright there, Greenie?" The one with acne asks. I frown. Greenie?

"Um. Uh, my-my name isn't Greenie." I say, confused. He offers me his hand to help me get up. I refuse and push myself up. I'm not staying, so why get attached.

"That's what we call everyone who comes up in the Box." Alby clarifies. The Box? Real creative name. I blink at them rapidly.

"Any chance I can go back down?" I ask hopefully. Alby shakes his head.

"Oh." I say, my hope snuffing out like a candle. My head fuzzes up a little.

"I'm Winston." The acne boy says.

"Annie." I reply with a tight smile. I shield my eyes from the sun and look up. Or should I say the light. When I look up, there is no sun in the sky. I feel faint. While looking up, I notice the huge walls surrounding us. Huge. Trapping me in. Concrete walls, ten stories high, covered in ivy. I blink and stare. No. No, no, no. I take a shuddering breath. And another, and another. I feel faint and dizzy. Suddenly, I can't breathe. I'm hyperventilating. I put my hand on my chest. I take a dizzy step backwards. I can faintly hear Alby saying something. Winston grabs my shoulders and shakes me a little. My vision turning spotty, I yank myself away from him. I start to move away from them, trying to breathe. Oh no. I'm trapped. The word rings in my head. Alby grabs my arm to steady me. I look at him. He's trying to say something.

"No." I mumble. Sweating, my eyes start to droop as my chest clenches together. Tears run down my face. Suddenly, Im stumbling towards a poorly made building. Woods sticks out at all angles, forming a two story, crude house. Alby supports me as a few people run towards us to help. I collapse to my knees, trying to breathe slowly. My head pounds terribly as I sit in the lush grass, clutching my chest. Alby yanks me back to my feet, pulling me along. My breaths come so fast I can hardly breathe and black spots obscure my vision from lack of oxygen. I have to get control or I'll stop breathing completely. I attempt to breathe slower, but I'm panicking. My head throbs as I try to think about something-anything, other than being trapped. I feel people lifting me up, carrying me. My heart squeezes and I flail around, falling to the ground. Finally out of breath, I pass out.

Someone touches my arm and I shoot upright, gulping in air. I look around, my eyes adjusting automatically to the light filtering in from the window. My eyes focus on a very startled looking boy with light brown skin and a skinny frame. I sit up, breathing in the blessed air, recalling everything. We study each other for a second before I panic slightly. I have no idea where I am or who this person is. I tear the wool blanket off of myself, practically falling out of the bed, and jump up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Greenie. It's okay. You passed out, remember? You were hyperventilating and couldn't get it under control, okay? I'm Jeff." He explains, gesturing to himself. "I'm a med-jack." He adds. My heart pounding, I scan the room. Med-jack? What the h*ll is that? I spot the window and quickly walk to it, peering out. Walls. I shut my eyes tight. Sh*t. I take a deep breath and run my hand over my hair. My two French braids have become rather loose, and I pull out the bands that hold them, letting my honey blonde hair fall in wave around my shoulders. I throw the bands on the floor, irritated. I turn back to Jeff.

"Where am I?" I ask, my voice cracking and my eyes filling with tears. I blink them back, knowing they could fall any second. Jeff walks towards me, his hands out in a reassuring gesture. I fold my arms across my chest and look up at him. He's much shorter than Alby, Newt, and Winston. I take a second to praise myself in remembering their names. He's still taller than me. I must be extremely short.

"Listen, Greenie. You stay here. I'll go get Alby to explain." He says slowly, like I'm a dumb five year old.

"I'm not five!" I snap. The tears I was blinking back fall down my cheeks. I hastily wipe them away. Jeff looks at me with pity.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." He says, turning and quickly walking to the door. He opens it and sprints out, leaving me confused, upset, and dumbstruck.

"She's awake!" I hear him yelling loudly. I cringe. Does everyone know I'm awake? Without a second thought, I turn back to the window and open it. I swiftly climb out. Halfway through, I hear someone.

"What're you doing?" My heart jumps in my throat, like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. I whip my head around and see a slightly chubby boy with curly redish-brown hair and blue eyes peering at me from around the corner of the door. He looks like he's around 13, but it's hard to tell through the layer of grime everyone is covered in. I glare at him and continue climbing through the window. He takes this as an invitation to come into the room.

"There's nowhere to go other than the Maze, you know that, right?" The boy asks, standing behind me. I freeze and turn around.

"Maze?"I ask nervously. The boy bites his lip and grins.

"Whoops. Shouldn't have told you that. Forget I said anything." He says with a wink. I roll my eyes. I don't have time to deal with this. Jeff will be back with Alby soon. I crawl out the window and let it shut in the boy's face. I'm now standing on a small platform that is about two feet wide. I clutch the window frame since I'm two stories up. I survay the place I'm in. Some gardens, a barn, animal pens, a large forest, wooden tables, fire pits, a sand pit, benches, a hut, and around 40 people working. In the corner of my mind, I wonder why there aren't any girls I can see. Not to mention the walls. Speaking of, I notice a large crack in the walls, splitting it all the way to the top. A way out. Hope blossoms in my chest and I look for a way to get down. There's another platform in a ten foot drop. I take a breath and sit on the ledge. I slide off it before I can react or chance my mind. Now I'm dangling closer to the platform. My arms still sore, I hang. I let go and drop onto the platform, barely catching myself. I've landed next to another window. I glance in and see a boy about 16 that looked a whole lot like Alby, just with a little more hair, shorter, and bigger. No to mention the bright green eyes. He must be the cook. After all, he is wearing an apron and holding a pot. He gapes at me and I grin, waving my fingers a little. With that, I jump the remaining three feet to the ground. I look around and strt walking purposely towards the hole in the walls. What did that kid say? Oh yeah. There's a Maze out there. Nobody gives me a second look as I approach the wall. Nobody even glances my way. I guess they just don't notice me. I'm pretty close to the opening now, maybe just thirty feet away when I hear the same boy's voice.

"Hey Greenie! Wait up! You can't go out there." I take a deep breath and turn around. Yep. Same curly haired boy from before. I continue walking towards the opening, a little faster now. The grass turns to gravel and dirt as I'm only about ten feet away. The kid grabs my arm from behind. I whirl around.

"What?" I ask. He seems a little surprised and lets go.

"You can't go out there. It's against the rules." He tells me. I roll my eyes.

"I've heard." I respond, walking closer still. He sounds extremely nervous as I touch the wall. I peer past the wall. A corridor branching into three others, all concrete and tall. What do ya know, it is a maze. The maze gives me the creeps. Ivy covers parts of it, and the sun is somewhat backed out. I shuffle towards it, entranced. My way out. All I have to do is only take right turns. That is always how you get out of a maze.

"Hey!" I hear Alby's voice yell. I flinch and turn around to see Alby, Jeff, and Newt all running towards us. Chuck takes a couple of steps back, nervously. I take a defiant step into the maze.

"I would come back if I were you, Greenie. You're going to be in trouble." Chuck tells me. I stare into the Maze. My feet shuffle, confused to if I want to stay or go. I hear them behind me, just a couple of feet away.

"Annie." Alby warns. I turn around as he uses my real name. They approach me cautiously, like I might start running any second. Which I'm considering. My way out. All I have to do it run. Something holds me back. Maybe it's the fact they all seem afraid of the giant maze.

"I need to leave." I inform them in a pleading voice. "I don't belong here." They all exchange looks, like they agree. I take another step backwards, into the maze.

"Listen shank, come back. You're gonna bloody die out there." Newt informs me, not unkindly. Shaking and on the verge of tears, I stumble farther back. They look exceedingly nervous now that I'm about twenty feet into the maze.

"What do you mean? What's out here? Why won't you let me leave?" I ask frantically, my voice on the edge of being hysterical. We've gathered quite a crowd now. About ten people stand watching this unfold. No girls. None. This makes me break and tears start sliding down my cheeks faster than I can wipe them away. Suddenly, I hear mechanical sounds.

_Click, click, click_

_Whirrrrrrrrrrr_

_Click, click, click_

Whirrrrrrrrrrr

I glance behind me and scream bloody murder. I'm not the only one. I hear the boys behind me run closer to the heart of the field we are in, yelling. I hear muttering from Alby. A large...thing is coming around the farthest corner away. It's a little bigger than a cow. It looks like green slime, which no distinct shape. It has a spider looking mouth and mechanical legs. Knifes, boils, bee stingers, weapons, shears, and more poke from the sliming body. It's a nasty picture of part animal, part machine. My heart squeezes with fear, freezing me into place. It lets out a roar and clicks towards me, very quickly.

"Run!" Newt yells at me. I need prodding, I turn on my heel and sprint as fast as I can back towards the opening. My long legs work overtime as I sob and shake, running away. When I finally get back in, I don't stop running. I run past everyone, until I run smack into someone. I topple over, barely able to see through my tears. I don't bother to see who it it, I just get right back up and try to start running again. I have to be as far away from that thing as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongHere is the next chapter! I'm trying to make it as real as possible. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and comment! I'm open to constructive criticism! Thanks again!/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongi forgot a disclaimer last time, but here one is!/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongDISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own the Maze Runner or any characters other than my OC, Annie. I do own some ideas in this story though because they are my own./strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongGuest/strong-Thanks! Next chapter will go back to Annie's POV!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Ava Paige was upset. So upset she fired half of the WICKED workers, sent waves of Grievers into both mazes, and had spent countless hours in meetings. It frightened Teresa slightly. It was, after all, partly her fault. It was Thomas's day to have his mind wiped, and she had double shifts. She didn't want to have to send Thomas in. She didn't know Rachel well, but the same went for her. One of her co-workers claimed they had it under control and could send them in. Teresa had known James for years. He was older than her by three years, but was a well respected WICKED administrator who worked with her. He turned out to be part of the Right Arm, a group trying to destroy WICKED. He sent his daughter into Group A, and a reject male subject into Group B early this morning. It had only been two hours, and the Trials seemed ruined. Neither were trained for the Maze. They both were smart by WICKED standards, but much to young and emotionally unstable to be sent in./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Teresa paced back and forth, glancing at the screens. She watched as the girl, Annie, fled into the woods. She bit her lip and looked at the little girl's heart race and brain activity. Thankfully due to having her mind wiped, a chip had to be installed in her brain for this purpose. Teresa sighed and checked the other screen where the little boy sat in the Slammer, as both groups called it. She groaned. Nothing to do. She opened her laptop to check her emails./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Miss Anges?" Someone asked from behind her. Teresa whipped around./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Mrs. Paige has requested your presence in a meeting. Room 31A." The worker told her. Quickly, Teresa locked all the controls and shut down her laptop to prevent anyone from getting into the system. She sighed and pushed her chair back, walking away without a word./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"-/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Thomas sat nervously across from Mrs. Paige. The door opened and he saw Teresa. Her face lit up. Thomas jumped up, glad to see her after all that happened. He hoped she wasn't in trouble. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thomas! Are you ok?" She asked, hugging him. He nodded./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah. You?" He asked. She smiled half heartedly and glanced at Ava. Quietly, they sat down, waiting. Ava scanned her laptop before looking at them./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We have an issue. Those two who were sent in, they can't cope with being in the Trails. They need to be eliminated or used. We want to use them but wecan't send in Aris, or you, Teresa. It would mess with the Killzone patterns." Ava explained, calmly. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So what do we do? They have to take place of Aris and I, clearly. But the message, coma, and layered maps need to change." Teresa explains, earnestly. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I am aware. Already we have worked out the message. Thomas and Rachel will be sent in a coma." She explained. Thomas frowned. It didn't make sense./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""But...I'm a boy. That would mess with the trials." He stated. Ava nodded./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We are aware. That's why you will be in a coma with the note. That had to be altered as well. Valuable resources have been wasted if we can't make it work, but you will not wake until the last clue has been discovered."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Thomas frowned. It was differant than the orginal, but he could still do it./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Clue?" Teresa asked. Ava nodded./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Dead or nearly dead unused subjects will be sent in, each with a clue to solving the Maze. They will appear in the Maze. The two newest subjects will find them."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""How do you know they'll be Runners?" Thomas questioned, finding himself using the slang from the Trails. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Electric impulses through the chips in their brains. Not much, but enough to make them become a Runner or Explorer, as he two groups call it. It's fool proof, unless they fight the impulses. That is hit unlikely but they may surprise us. We can still study their Killzones. The girl might actually come to her senses and be a Candidate." Ava explained. Teresa gasped, jealous. Thomas couldn't help wondering why the young girl wasn't in the Trails in the first place. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It sounds ok, but what will the messages say? And mine?" Thomas questioned, on board. It was all very clever. The electric impulses would work really well. The subjects wouldn't even know it wasn't their own idea. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ah, the little kinks need to be sorted out. I will fill you in at a later date. Commence with all other variables unless I tell you otherwise. Aris and Rachel will be in charge of the electric impulses. Try not to interfere too much. The boy will be Subject B0-The Pawn. The girl, A0-The Queen." Teresa scowled but nodded. Thomas stood up, his mind reeling. Smirking, Ava stopped Teresa./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And Teresa? Please don't neglect your duties next time." Teresa blushed and left. Thomas followed her to the control room. He sat in front of Group A's screen, watching the girl in the woods, throwing sticks at a tree, her eyes puffy from crying. He watched her with interest. He turned to one of many other screens. He glanced at the boys who were talking. It was early in the morning for them. Only ten in the morning, so they drifted off for breakfast, leaving a boy named Alby and a boy named Newt to talk. He glanced at the screen showing the Maze. He tapped the screen, telling the Grievers where he wanted them. He watched as a boy saw it. Ben. He was running. Thomas increased the speed on the Griever controls and let the boy be stung. He did it without feeling anything. He called the Griever back to the Griever Hole, back to WICKED, before more damage was done. Thomas watched as the boy pulled himself back to the Glade. Thomas tapped on his profile, monitoring the poison effects. He stopped it so the boy could get back to the Glade. Thomas sat back, his work done for the moment. He turned around to see Teresa moving the Grievers to a girl named Heart. The dim screams of the two who were stung dimly filtered through the speakers. And Thomas and Teresa were to blame. /div 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people's! Me again! This isn't a "real" chapter, but I need some help! I need seven OC's for this story! It's very important that I get them as well! So...I thought maybe readers could make them! Just fill out the sheet below and put it in the comments...this is first come first serve! Also, you character has a 2/7 chance of surviving...**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Hair Color/Length:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Appearance:**

**Body Build:**

**Clothes:**

**Glader Job:**

**Can I Kill Them Off?**

**Personality:**

**Fears:**

**Best Traits:**

**Birthmarks Or Scars If Any:**

**Antagonist or Protagonist:**

**Backstory:**

**Family:**

**Why they are a reject subject:**


End file.
